Receiving radio frequency transmissions involves managing noise. One approach is to cancel the noise at the receiver, by identifying sources of input noise and subtracting the input noise from the received signal. Another approach is to use non-overlapping channels, divided by frequency, to send and receive data without interfering with neighboring channels. However, for any given signal that is transmitted in a particular frequency channel, it is difficult to completely mask out unwanted transmissions in adjacent channels.